Invisible
by EBExplorer
Summary: "Invisible. On this big of a ship it seems…impossible. They can't see me.This is more than a medical emergency at this point. I "disappeared" right off the Sickbay bed…I have to make them find me…somehow." B'Elanna is disappearing! B'Elanna/Tom
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible**

Prologue- 

Invisible. On this big of a ship it seems…impossible. All Though I'm not quite sure how this all went down, I know they can't see me. It's only been one day, but with out the interaction of my fellow crew members…I'm feeling lonely. This is more than a medical emergency at this point. I "disappeared" right off the Sickbay bed. Its surprising they have yet to call me dead. Tom will be devastated if they don't find me…I have to make them find me…somehow.

Chapter One: **Little Games**

_~Earlier That Day~_

"This stuff, is it edible?" I said, dropping my fork onto the plate of green mush. I stare up at Neelix in disgust and go back to my work.

"Oh B'Elanna, Of course it's edible, It's my Grandmothers old recipe." Neelix stated happily, beaming his head off like normal.

"I'm not in the mood to eat, let alone die Neelix" I joked. Looking back at my work, Neelix took my tray and walked off. The whoosh of the door, alerted me of someone else's presence at this hour in the mess hall.

"How are you awake and working at this hour B'Elanna?" That familiar voice rung in my ears. I looked up to see Tom Paris rubbing his eyes, waltzing across the mess hall towards me. I put my work down and smiled at him, crossing my arms.

"Well Tom, I actually went to sleep last night, unlike you" I smirked as he sat across from me.

"Okay you have me there, I stayed up at played a couple chapters of Captain Proton." Tom yawned and looked at his watch.

"A Few?" I laughed at him. "You played over 10!"

He stared at me in awe, "How did you know how many I-"

"Tom…Oh Tom…I'm not stupid, I hacked the holodeck's log." I said smiling at him, "What time is it anyway?"

"About O' six hundred hours…I'm crazy to be up at this time." He said, yawning once again. I picked back up my work, smiling at Tom. He reaches over and takes my computer padd, placing it on the table in front of me. I look at him cautiously and fold my arms.

"You need to loosen up B'Elanna, I've been telling you for so many years." He said sighing, "I mean its not even 8 in the morning and your working already…"

"What's your point?" I ask reaching for my computer only for him to grab my hand and hold it.

"Let's go to the holodeck, Run the Bahamas program, go swimming?" He says, a slight sly smile forming on his face. I sigh, chills running down my spine as I pull my hand back from him and fold my arms.

"Fine…But only for an hour, I have duty at O' Eight hundred and I would like to take a shower." I say, standing up and taking my computer with me. Waving to Neelix, me and Tom exited the mess hall and started toward the turbolift. We enter the turbolift and Tom looks at me. I look away quickly and state, "Holodeck 2." The turbolift begins moving, Toms eyes still glued to me. I stare at him questionably, "Why are you staring at me Tom?"

"Just can't take my eyes off you." He smirks, taking my hand in his. My cheeks grow warm and I try to take my hand away. He squeezes my hand tight and glances at me. "Is someone blushing?" He laughs, "Why do you always deny it, I know you like me B'Elanna."

I glare at him and snap, "Your lucky I'm even here Tom…Don't push it!" I hear him sigh heavily.

"Computer, Stop turbolift" Tom stated, jolting us to a stop in between levels of the ship. He turned to me and sighs once again. "It was a joke B'Elanna, Nothing more then that." I keep staring forward, not looking at him. I try to stay strong, trying not to fall apart. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I push it off. He puts both hands on my shoulders and turns me to face him. I look down, not looking him in the eye. "B'Elanna…Come on look at me." He moves the hair out of my face and lifts my head.

"You always play these little jokes…" I say, almost a whisper, like a dagger into his heart.

"B'Elanna…" Tom says turning around, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You play the same kinds of games on me!"

"Not to the same level!" I yell this time, my mind reeling on everything that has happened between us. These games make everything more and more confusing by the day. I look up and state "Computer, Resume Turbolift."

As soon as the command leaves my mouth Tom interjects me, "Computer Delay command." I glare at him once again. "B'Elanna we need to talk…Now."

"Talk about what? How you play your little games on my mind any chance you get? Or how you try to put me in romantic situations just to get a rise out of me?" I snare at him, making it ring around in his head for a couple awkward minutes till he finally spoke again.

"B'Elanna, I play those "games" because…" He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "It's because I'm crazy about you. Okay? Happy Now?"

I stared forward, frozen by fear, confusion, and so many other things. I feel his hand squeeze around mine. I sigh and turn towards him again. "Yes." I lean in, closer to his lips by the second. Brushing my lips gently against his, tempting him with every fiber of my being. He presses his lips to mine, pulling me into him.

"_Janeway to Torres_" My combadge peeps from my chest; we break apart and stare at it like an enemy in the night.

"Torres here..." I say back, a frown forming on my face.

"_We are sending an away team down to the surface of the planet to examine the plants; Tuvok suggested you should join him._" Janeway said through the combadge.

"Acknowledged." I said clicked off my combadge and kissing Tom once more. "Computer, Bridge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible**

A/N: Wow. I was super excited to see how many reviews I got for this story so far, Thank you all. You were I'm inspiration to write more and make it perfect. I do want to say, my grammar is pretty bad, I apologize, I make silly mistakes. Thank you so much!

This song inspired me also: .com/watch?v=LCZinX209rA&feature=related, you will see some of the lyrics are reflected into the story. I stop rambling, enjoy!

Chapter 2: **Seeping**

The bright blue lights seemly swallowed Tuvok and I. For reasons unknown this away team only consisted of us. Knowing he is a Vulcan, it was done on pure logic. The planet was covered in green lush plants. Plant consisted of some with flowers, others with leaves and a couple with thorns.

"So what is the point of this away mission Lt.?" I ask him, curious what to his answer will be.

"The captain instructed me to observe the life on this planet. Considering the plants are the only life on this planet, it will be simple" Tuvok states monotone and straight forward.

"Simple enough for me," I said looking around. "Well maybe not considering this planet have over 1000 different types of plants."

"We are only observing this section of the plants," Tuvok states. I swear I see a smile on his face but it quickly disappears and he begins examining a tree like plant.

"I have already learned from this trees examination that it has been here for over 20 thousand years…Fascinating" Tuvok says. He continues to examine the tree as I look around this endless, vast forest type planet.

So many plants, so much we could learn from them…only if we had the time. We living on borrowed time out here…we just want to get home as fast as we can. These detours don't help much but Neelix might need food, Janeway may want some examinations, and Tom may want some adventure. It's whatever comes to peoples minds. For me…I want to get out of this damn Delta quadrant. Being stuck here for over 5 years is a living hell. I dream of being home, seeing my family.

I turn from him and examine a flower. Running my fingers across its seemingly smooth surface, a sharp pain goes into the palm of my hand. I screech and look at my palm to see a grey substance. It stings my skin feeling like its burning a hole through my hand.

"T-Tuvok! Holy shit this hurt." I finally get out, trying to keep my pain inside, "T-Tuvok!"

Tuvok rushes over and stares at my palm, examining it. They grey substance begins and string more intensely and seeps into my palm. I scream out in pain and collapse to the ground. I become motionless consumed from the pain I'm enduring. It fully seeps into my hand as Tuvok hits his com-badge, "Tuvok to transporter room 3, Emergency beam out, take B'Elanna to Sickbay."

My whole body burns like I jumped into a pit of lava. I screech and scream as the substance roams around my blood stream. I start to lose feeling in areas of my body and can't help but feel myself falling apart. Tears steam down my face as The Doctor tries to find something to make it stop. I can see my life flash before my eyes. I feel myself drifting from my body, being broke down piece by piece.

The Doctor shoots me with over 10 hypo sprays before my body begins to take effect to them.

"Thanks Doc," I sigh, the pain subsiding. He smiles at me and walks over to his computer. Once my brain comes back to my control, I feel lightheaded and tired. My eyes close rapidly and I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you I3TomParis, Ilovestartrekvoyager, and LM2MM. Guys, I love you lots. I3TomParis…I want my hug! ^-^ You guys make me inspired to write more and I thank you for it. This is my most popular story so far and its all because of you guys! 3 Enjoy.

Chapter 3: **Disappearance**

Once I come to, I rub my eyes and sit up. Staring at my finger tip, I see a slight see through tint of them. My eyes grow wide and I see Tom walk in. I smile in delight as he walks over to the bed.

Tom stares at the bed scared and states, "Where is she?"

"I'm right here." I state to Tom reaching out to touch his hand only to go right through it. I stare at him, my eyes widening.

The Doctor rushes over and places his hands on the bed going right through my legs. He states quickly, "She was right here." He rushes around sickbay checking the computers.

Tom becomes frantic. I hop off the bed and follow Tom. I wave my hands in front of him, I scream his name, but nothing works. I catch a single tear run down his cheek. I can see it in his eyes…He is in love with me…or should I say was. As far as he knows I dematerialized, but I didn't I'm standing right in front of him.

"Tom to the Captain, Come to sickbay," He sighed.

"_Acknowledged_." Janeway said from his combadge.

"Tom!" I scream, placing my hand on his cheek. "…come on Tom, I'm right here!"

"There's traces of her DNA in this room…" The doctor says hovering over his computer. "Computer, Locate B'Elanna," The Doctor states.

"_B'Elanna is located in Sickbay_."

"This makes no sense…" The doctor questions flinging his hands across his computer and motioning Paris to come to him. "This was her DNA structure when she came in, see it was erotic." He points then clicks more buttons, "This is her structure after I gave her hypo sprays, it was normal to the human eye, but when you look closely her DNA is missing key components."

"So her DNA just vanished?" Tom questioned The Doctor.

"Not vanished, Lieutenant, It seems that substance broke it down and destroyed it." The Doctor stated hastily.

"So she is gone?" Janeway said from behind them, leaning against the door frame. One hand on her hip the other in the air.

"It appears that way." The Doctor sadly admits.

"Appears Doctor?" Janeway states walking over and leaning over his shoulder.

"Well there are still traces of her DNA and her signature since the computer can pick her up." The Doctor states to Janeway.

"The question still is Doc, is she gone?" Tom repeats what Janeway had said moments earlier.

"As far as we know…yes she is gone, we may not be able to get her back…But I will try to find something." He says, typing commands into his conn.

"Let's hope for a miracle…" Janeway says as she crosses Sickbay and leaves.

Tom walks back over to the bed I laid in and runs his hand across it, "B'Elanna, if your out there…we gotta find you." He whispers, "I can't lose you..."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" I cry out, collapsing on the floor. "I'm right here…"


End file.
